


Score

by marmolita



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2019-2020 NHL Season, Blow Jobs, First NHL Goal, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tyler takes team morale seriously, and Nick deserves a reward for that goal, taking care of rookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: Nick barely has a chance to see the puck edge past Holtby and into the net before he's tripping face first onto the ice, but the goal horn goes off and he's up in a second, cheering and crashing into the boards and into Lindell and yeah, he thinks, yeah, scoring a goal in the NHL feels damn good.





	Score

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [the way Seguin fist bumped Caamano and kissed his helmet after finding out it was his first NHL goal.](https://poppuck.tumblr.com/post/188225823499/play-this-on-loop-for-me-until-i-die-segs) Disclaimer: in case it needs to be said, no, I don't think this happened IRL, and I'm taking liberties with whatever the team's actual travel arrangements are.

Nick barely has a chance to see the puck edge past Holtby and into the net before he's tripping face first onto the ice, but the goal horn goes off and he's up in a second, cheering and crashing into the boards and into Lindell and yeah, he thinks, yeah, scoring a goal in the NHL feels damn good.

When he's back on the bench, breathing hard and still grinning, the loudspeaker announces it as his first NHL goal, and Seggy leaps to his feet next to him. "That was your first??" he shouts excitedly, and when Nick nods, he goes in for a fist bump and a head rub, leaning down to drop a kiss on the top of Nick's helmet. "Congrats, man!"

Nick can't seem to stop smiling.

*

He's just pulled his pads and undershirt off in the locker room, riding high on the thrill of winning, when Seggy sits down next to him and slings a sweaty arm around his neck. He's shirtless, of course, because nobody gets their shirt off faster than Tyler Seguin, and wow, Nick is still getting used to the fact that he's playing on a team with  _ Tyler Seguin _ , who had a Stanley Cup ring when he was younger than Nick is now.

"We're taking you out tonight, rookie," he says, giving Nick a shake. "No excuses, I don't care how tired you are!"

"Yeah, sure," Nick replies, and Seggy slaps him on the back before heading off to the showers.

*

They go to a bar across the street from the hotel, because while it's an off day tomorrow and there's no curfew, the plane still leaves at 8 in the morning and it's pushing midnight by the time they're out of the arena. Nick is exhausted, but at least he gets to get on a charter plane tomorrow instead of driving through the night on a bus.

He's barely even sat down when Jamie Benn sets a beer in front of him. "Free beers for rookies with their first goal," he says, grinning and ruffling Nick's hair. "Just don't miss the flight tomorrow."

"I won't let him," Seggy says as he slides into the booth. "Gotta look out for the kids, right?" Benn laughs and shoves Seggy's shoulder, then goes to make the rounds of the team.

It's a good time, laughing and drinking with some guys he knows well and some he doesn't, and beer keeps appearing in front of him somehow. Maybe he drinks a little too fast, or maybe it's that he hasn't eaten much since his protein shake after the game, but he's feeling loose and good and kind of overheated.

"Man, it's fucking hot in here," he says, tugging at the neck of his shirt. "You think anyone would care if I took my shirt off?" There are a couple of girls at the bar who turn around at that, and look like they'd love to see him take it off.

He's about to do it when someone grabs him by the arm. "Nah, bro, you don't want that shit on Twitter tomorrow," Seggy says, tugging him out of the booth. "Trust me, I've been there, done that." Nick staggers a little, and oh, yeah, okay, he probably did drink too much. Gards and Cogs are laughing at him, and he probably deserves it. "Come on, I'll get you back to the hotel and you can take off whatever you want once you're in your room."

Gards looks like he's gonna stay for a while which means Nick will have the room to himself, and that's good because Nick scored a fucking NHL goal and he's kinda drunk and he really wants to get off tonight. He deserves to get off tonight, right? "Hey, Seggy, I deserve to get off tonight," he slurs into Seggy's ear, leaning into the arm around his waist as he's hauled out of the bar.

"Yeah, bud, sure you do," Seggy says, his eyes crinkling with amusement. They get out into the street and across it somehow, and then they're in the elevator and Nick is suddenly remembering all the things he's heard about Tyler Seguin. Specifically, about how he's always willing to lend a buddy a hand, and Nick is just drunk enough that he might see if those rumors are true.

He doesn't manage to do more than check Seggy out in the elevator though, admiring the cut of his tight jeans and the way his shirt clings to his abs, because the doors open at their floor and Seggy is shaking his head fondly and shoving him into the hallway. "Got your room key?" he asks, and Nick doesn't fumble too much as he digs it out of his pocket.

"Hey," Nick says, when he's managed to get the door to his room open. "Come in? Gotta make sure I get to bed, right?"

Seggy gives him a searching look, then shrugs and follows him in, shutting the door behind him. Nick takes off his shirt. Nobody's gonna stop him here in his room, and he's horny as fuck and Seggy followed him in and okay, maybe he's just here as part of his alternate captain duties but Nick doesn't miss the way Seggy's eyes track over his bare chest. "That was a nice goal," Seggy says.

Nick looks down at him, because even though sometimes Seggy is larger than life, he's actually a couple inches shorter than Nick. "Do I get a reward?" he asks. Their eyes meet, and there's definitely a moment where either of them could play it off as a joke. It's not a joke, though, and before Nick can think maybe he pushed too far, Seggy's lips are on his and he's being kissed within an inch of his life.

There's some grappling, and Seggy gets him turned around, pressing his back into the door. Nick has his fingers in Seggy's hair, his tongue in his mouth, and he's getting a little bit of beard burn around the edges of his lips but fuck, who fucking cares about that? Seggy's body is solid and warm against him and Nick is half drunk and pressing his hips forward, rubbing his erection against Seggy's hip. He tries to move, but Seggy pins him, holding him by one hip while his other hand moves between them to cup Nick's cock.

"So, about that reward," Seggy says, licking his lips.

"Yeah," Nick breathes. Whatever Seggy sees on his face must be enough because a second later he's on his knees in front of Nick, opening his jeans, and oh fuck, his  _ cock _ is in  _ Tyler Seguin's mouth _ .

And it's a damn talented mouth. Nick hadn't been sure those rumors were true, but this is clearly not the first blowjob Seggy's ever given. The way Nick's balls draw up tight and heat pools in his belly might make people think this is the first one he's ever  _ received _ , but god, he's high on scoring and winning and beer, and Seggy agreed, he deserves to get off. He barely manages to gasp out a warning among the eager moans escaping him, but Seggy just swallows him down again, and that's it, Nick's coming in his mouth, his knees buckling and only Seggy's grip on his hip holding him up.

"Fuck," he says, when Seggy sits back and wipes his mouth. " _ Fuck _ ."

Seggy grins at him. "Nice goal," he repeats. "Don't think you'll get a reward like that for your second one, though." He's getting to his feet, and Nick reaches out, catching the edge of his shirt.

"Wait, don't you want-- um, I mean--"

Seggy laughs. "Nah, I'm good. This was about you, rookie. I'll get mine later, don't worry. Now get your ass to bed and don't forget to set an alarm for the flight tomorrow, in case your roomie comes home even drunker than you."

Nick nods at him, and Seggy gently shifts him over toward the bed so he's not blocking the door, then heads out. As he's sitting there on the edge of his hotel room bed, a little dazed, he hears Jamie Benn's voice in the hallway.

"You take care of the rookie, Segs?"

"Yeah," Seggy's cocky reply comes a second later, "you know it."

Their footsteps retreat, and Nick think he should maybe take off his shoes before he falls asleep. But hey, no matter what happens in the next game, Nick definitely scored tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to misswonderheart, dustofwarfare, and freosan for encouraging this nonsense. ;D


End file.
